Concrete Angel
by EdwardsAngel08
Summary: Isabella Swan is being abused. She's lost hope of being saved, but when the Cullens come to town, will she regain her hope and maybe find love along the way? Or will the abuse continue? Summary sucks, get over it. All Human. Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Concrete Angel

**AN: This is sort of a test run, I don't know what you guys will think. Give me your honest opinions, if you like it then I may continue it. If you don't, then I will just have to think of a different plot. ;D**

**-EdwardsAngel08**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. I sure do wish I did, though. :D**

**Chapter 1: Age 8**

I've seen movies where people fall in love, get married, have children, and live happily forever. The whole shibang.

Too bad life isn't like the movies.

I was 8 when my mother died. I was there when she took her last breath, mumbling words that she would never tell me again.

_My Bella, never forget how much I love you. _

What happened the day she died will forever be my hidden secret.

Things got worse when my supposed father, Charlie, became angry and dpressed. Staying out until the early hours of the morning, waking me as he walked into the house, stumbling his way up to my room.

He became violent, hurting me when I missed a spot on a dish, or when I wasn't awake in time to make his breakfast.

I, Isabella Swan, at the age of only 8, had to cover the bruises on my arms and face as I went to school. For being so young, I hid it well, and as the years went by my secret becam easier to keep.

**AN: I know that it was short, but like I said, this was a test run. Review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I got two reviews so far. Thank you xxxAnnexxxx and Alice Cullen's best friend x for reviewing so fast. Okay, let's see how this new chapter turns out. I know how much people hate to read these, so I won't make them long all the time. **

**-EdwardsAngel08**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. I sure wish I did, though.**

Chapter 2: Age 13

Every morning I wake up at 5 to take my shower, get ready for school, and have Charlie's breakfast ready all by 6. Today, I woke up late.

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled from downstairs, I could hear the_ thump _his boots made as he made his way up the stairs.

I shot up in bed, glancing at my old alarm clock._**6:15**_. Shit!

I managed to get out of bed, and open the door before Charlie got there.

"Where the hell is my breakfast? What, are you too good to get out of bed and make me some breakfast? Such a bitch. " He yelled, smacking me across the face. I could feel the stink of tears, and tried my best to blink them away. Charlie hated tears.

"Now you're crying? What's the matter with you? Get the fuck downstairs, and make me my fucking food!" He smacked me again, pushing me out of the room.

He shoved me half way down the stairs, and I rolled the rest of the way down.

I could feel the pain in my shoulders and me wrists already blooming.

"Well, get up." He said simply, a smug smile on his face as he stepped over me.

I got up painfully slow, and made my way to the kitchen. I pulled out the eggs and the milk. Charlie's favorite meal for breakfast was scrambled eggs, lucky for me, that was an easy meal to cook. When it was done, I set it on the table for him along with a glass of milk.

He got milk in his mustache, and in any other situation, I might have laughed. That would surely get me smacked, he always hated it when I was even remotely happy.

"I want you to have the house spot less when I get home from work." He grumbled as he walked to the door.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Get to school, bitch." He dismissed me, and I hurriedly cleaned up the breakfast mess after he left.

Making my way up the stairs, I could feel the ache in my legs from the beating I got last night. Charlie had come home drunk. I walked into my room, and turned on the shower. The scolding water relaxed my muscles, turning my skin a bright red.

My clothes were already layed out from last night, my normal loose jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, and a black zip up sweater. They were comfortable, loose enough to not rub against my new bruises.

I had already brushed my teeth, but I grabbed a granola bar and nibbled on it as I walked my way to school in the rain.

Some people stared at me as I walked through the halls of Forks Middle School. Who am I kidding? Everybody stared as I walked through the halls. I pulled the hood up on my sweater, and continued to walk. They will get over me, they always do.

When I got home, I got straight to cleaning. The house was already clean, but I made sure that I didn't miss anything. Charlie would surely be looking everywhere for something that I missed, an excuse to hit me. Not that he needed one.

Homework was easy, I always excelled in my classes. It only took me half an hour to finish both my Algebra 1 homework and my Language Arts assignment. It was almost 5:30 when I finished, so I jumped right into making dinner. I was singing a song that I had listened to on my Ipod on my way home when the front door opened, halting my singing immediately.

"Bella?" Charlie was home early, dinner had just been started.

"In the kitchen." I spoke softly, I wasn't allowed to talk much louder than a whisper. How he can ever hear me, I will never know.

"Dinner isn't ready on time, I see." Charlie said grumpily as he stomped his way into the kitchen.

"I had homework, I'm sorry." That was the wrong excuse to choose, Charlie hated the school. He only let me continue so that he could keep up the act that we were normal. Normal, my ass.

"Fuck school. I am your priority, not some fucking homework." Charlie kicked me in the leg, and I fell to the floor. The spoon that I had been using to stir the Marinara Sauce, flung the red sauce all over the room and all over Charlie.

"Dammit, Isabella." Charlie only ever used my full name when I was in real trouble.

The last thing I remember thinking about as Charlie began to kick me everywhere, was something I thought about a lot.

_Please let this be it._

**AN: Whenever I begin a story, I always get stuck about 2 chapters in. I just can never think of anything to write, people must say that a lot. The Cullens **_**should**_** show up in either the next chapter or the 4th one. That is, if I'm not already screwing these ones up. **

**By the way, what is this Betta thing? Do I need one? **

**Review, please.**

**- EdwardsAngel08**


End file.
